It Won't Stop
by Nic the Saint
Summary: Love letters from Sakura. Post-manga, One-shot.


_May 8, 2012_

You were here just last week.

I just wish that you would see how much I love you. But it's official, it's over, and I can't let you go.

You've just gotta know how much I miss you. Your love, your touch. Everything about you. My heart aches for you. I feel so lonely at night because I don't have you right next to me anymore. I love you more than the moon and the stars above. Just, give me a sign that you're listening to me.

I've never believed in supernatural things, but please, touch my soul so that I may know that you _are_ listening to this prayer. I need the strength and courage to carry on without you. Because I know that you _are_ my only anchor to sanity.

_Sasuke… _

I'll always need you.

Love,

_Sakura_

* * *

_August 15, 2012_

Hey Sasuke,

Well, it's been about three months now, and I'm finally learning to cope with the fact that you're not here with me anymore. So, with the help of Ino and Naruto and the others, I've been able to "function properly and not wallow in my misery", according to Tenten. It hasn't been easy, but it's been bearable. I miss you, you know.

I found out last month that I was two months pregnant. Sasuke. Aren't you happy? Aren't you as happy as I am right now? I'm going to have a child for you. What do you wish for, a boy or girl?

My mother took me baby shopping yesterday, even though I'm only three months along. Ino helped my mother get some super cute clothes for both genders. Then Hinata and I had a nice little lunch at her place. She said that she'll help me with the pregnancy as much as she can.

I have yet to tell Tsunade-sama, though. It should be easy (not).

Anyway, Naruto is on a mission with Neji and Shikamaru. Something about border control…?

I love you. See you soon.

Love,

_Sakura_

* * *

_November 12, 2012_

Three more months, Sasuke. Three more months.

So far, I've had a very healthy pregnancy. Telling Tsunade-sama about it was a bit… overwhelming at first. But I managed to get out of her office unscathed (as if she would hurt me). Shizune-chan said that she was genuinely happy for me.

Speaking of Shizune-chan…

Kakashi-sensei and Shizune-chan are dating now. Can you believe it? I've always known that she liked Kaka-sensei, but I never knew that he liked her back! When she told me, I was extremely excited for her.

And Naruto (finally) popped the question to Hinata! Their wedding is in a couple of months. When she told me, she was completely flustered. Then she smiled and said that her dream was finally becoming a reality.

Oh, I found the gender of the baby. It's a girl! What would you want to name her, Sasuke? I was thinking Ayane. Or maybe Mikoto, like your mother? I remember when we talked about that…

Wait, I've got it. I know what her name will be.

See you soon.

With love,

_Sakura_

* * *

_February 6, 2013_

Sasuke.

…. She's _beautiful_.

I had been in labor for 8 hours, but she was _worth it __**all**_.

She has wide, dark green eyes. Her hair is black and has a bluish tint when the light shines on it. She has the cutest nose, pink lips. Her name is Mikoto Ayane Uchiha.

Seven pounds, seven ounces. That's what Tsunade-sama said. Very healthy baby, a _very_ nice set of vocals, according to Ino.

Right now, she is sleeping in my arms. Every time she would wake up, she would look at me with those wide eyes and just… stare. Whether it be with amazement, shock, I don't know. I just think that… this is the start of something beautiful. Something new, something fresh. I wish that you were here physically to share this wonderful moment with me, but I know that you were there in spirit. Because I saw you. _I saw you_. You were there, right by my side, telling me that it was going to be alright. You were there, telling me to be strong and telling me that I could do it. And I believed you.

So I know that everything is going to be alright. I know now because of you. I just want you to know that my heart will always beat for you. Even after I pass on, it won't stop.

It won't stop.

We love you,

_Sakura and Mikoto Uchiha_


End file.
